


Headfirst

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dojima ends up in the TV world.  Kink Bingo, for the square "possession/marking."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headfirst

The last thing Dojima remembered was a vague sense of being pushed forward.

When he came to, he was surrounded by blood-red skies and muddy yellow ground. Groaning, he struggled to his feet - he seemed to have hit the ground partially headfirst, to add to his previous injuries. Everything was hazy, and he decided that what he was seeing was a delusion caused by a concussion.

Because things like this didn't exist. They belonged with worlds inside TVs and whatever his nephew believed in.

Still... As he walked, the dark shapes occasionally skittering around him were worrisome, even if they were imaginary. He reached for his gun, then cursed - of course his hospital gown wouldn't have it. Evasion was the only method of survival here.

A dully colored, large bird slowly turned to gaze at him. Dojima tensed, knowing full well that he couldn't run for it in his current state. He was praying that this was all in his head and he wasn't about to be attacked as it flew forward.

A bullet struck it squarely between the eyes. It squawked, then turned and flew away.

Dojima felt a hand on his shoulder. "Dojima-san, are you alright?" Adachi's voice asked.

"Adachi..." There was some niggling feeling inside him, that he was forgetting something major. He wanted to ask him... something. "Thanks for that. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't scared it off."

"No problem! Just looking out for you." Adachi pulled him to sit down and lean against a wall of the maze. "Sorry I don't have a bed for you, but it's better than nothing, I guess. How are you feeling?"

"About the same. My head hurts, though. I think I injured it in... however I got here. I don't remember anything past walking around looking for Nametame."

"Nothing? Dang, we could've gotten a real lead on the case then..." Adachi mused, leaning back.

"...Case? You're saying this has to do with the murder victims - how do you know that?" Dojima turned to look at him suspiciously.

Adachi went wide-eyed. "I-I just guessed! This just looks like a dangerous place, that's all. Man, I really need to stop doing this..."

Dojima made a sound of displeasure and turned back to stare at the circling creatures. "They aren't coming closer."

"Maybe they're scared of me," Adachi said with a grin.

"That would make it the first time anything has ever been scared of you, Adachi," Dojima replied.

Adachi drooped.

At the same time, though, Dojima felt a hand traveling up his thigh. "What the hell are you doing?! At a time like this?"

" _I_ don't want to die frustrated," Adachi answered innocently, "do you? And it's been a while, so this should help you relax more."

Dojima thought on that for a moment. "...Fine. But if I die with my pants down - metaphorically - I will blame you forever."

So Adachi began to stroke him slowly, gently.

"I can handle more than _that_ , there's no injuries down there," Dojima pointed out.

"Okay, you asked for it," Adachi replied, still teasing. He sped up, and gripped him harder. At the same time, he moved over to Dojima's neck and kissed it before biting down.

Dojima stiffened. "You never did that before..."

"What can I say? I'm feeling bold for some reason," Adachi said with a smile, giving him a small squeeze.

Dojima winced. "Strangest cop I ever met."

Adachi sighed. "Taking that as a compliment, sir."

In the end, it only took a little while to finish. Adachi wiped his hand off on the gown, saying, "The monsters won't care, and we don't have any other company." He helped Dojima to his feet. "Let's look for a way out."

"That was your second priority?" Dojima grumbled, but started following Adachi's lead anyway.

The creatures didn't come near them for a long, long while.  


* * *

  


_This one's mine._


End file.
